Stick N' Move
Stick N' Move (スティック・アンド・ムーブ, Sutikku Ando Mūbu, Localized Name: Climb N' Rush) is an Artificial Humanoid Close-Range Power Type Stand used by BLANK, appearing in Spartan Manifest. Initially introduced as a Requiem stand, Stick N' Move's status was taken away through mysterious circumstances. It's user joins the crew in an effort to restore it's Requiem form. Stick N' Move, despite not being named as such, is an ACT Stand, but it's ACTs have such drastic changes that they are considered their own Stand. Through technicality, this makes BLANK the only Stand User to have multiple Stands. Appearance Stick N' Move is a Stand rated with a height of 6'11". It's full form has royal blue textured skin and armor-like plating on the arms, chest, face, shoulders and legs. The armor is primarily a very light grey with navy accenting lines, small areas of red painted on and luminescent green lines. The armor is branded with "POLICE" on the chest piece, back of the neck, right arm, and left leg, "NEURON" on the upper right chest, left arm, and right leg, and "SV-05" on the chest, inside of the knee, upper arm, left shoulder, and neck. There are four large pointed loops, one on each shoulder, one on the upper back and one coming back off the face, which seem to be purely aesthetic. The design of the armor is blade-like, with the arms shaped and functioning as swords and the tops of the lower leg armor appearing sharp. The armor on its face comes to just above the eyes, mostly obscuring them; the eyes glow a highly luminous blue. For very simple terms: Budget Silver Chariot But Done Right. Personality Abilities Current Abilities Former Abilities Chain Bind Stick N' Move's Requiem power allowed it to use the ring around it's neck to trap targets in a status that is difficult to break out of. The ring launched chains from the three ports around the neck and bound a Stand, by extension their user, in place, the chains heavy enough to even immobilize an entire cargo ship. The chains also appeared to have the ability to nullify Stand Powers while the target was wrapped up in it's chains, requiring the assistance of another Stand to take care of Stick N' Move in order to free the restrained target. While the target was restrained by Chain Bind, the Stand was capable of repeatedly dealing swift punches to the Stand or stab into their flesh repeatedly with it's retractable blades. However, as Stick N' Move's Requiem form was taken away, so was Chain Bind, forcing BLANK on a journey to find an arrow and return the Requiem form to Stick N' Move | Requiem When first introduced into Spartan Manifest, Stick N' Move was called Stick N' Move Requiem (スティック・アンド・ムーブレクイエム, Sutikku Ando Mūbu Rekuiemu, Localized Name: Grab N' Rush Requiem). In this form, Stick N' Move had improved stats, boasting a higher speed rating (B→A) and lower developmental potential (B→C), due to being a requiem form Appearance Stick N' Move Requiem is a slightly taller form of Stick N' Move, being a tall 7'01". It's full form has deep red textured skin and armor-like plating on the arms, chest, face, shoulders and legs. The armor is primarily a very light grey with navy accenting lines, small areas of red painted on and luminescent green lines. The armor is branded with "POLICE" on the chest piece, back of the neck, right arm, and left leg, "NEURON" on the upper right chest, left arm, and right leg, and "SV-05" on the chest, inside of the knee, upper arm, left shoulder, and neck. There are four large pointed loops, one on each shoulder, one on the upper back and one coming back off the face, which seem to be purely aesthetic. The design of the armor is blade-like, with the arms shaped and functioning as swords and the tops of the lower leg armor appearing sharp. The armor on its face comes to just above the eyes, mostly obscuring them; the eyes glow a highly luminous red as opposed to blue. The only real difference to Stick N' Move Requiem's appearance, other than a color shift, is it's Stats, due to how the colors in Spartan Manifest don't seem to flip out every two seconds. Personality Stick N' Move Requiem, unlike the standard Stick N' Move, possesses a personality, albeit a very minimalistic amount of it. It appears slightly rabid, sometimes telegraphing attacks with rapid shaking and sometimes lunging at other Stand users to frighten them off. Weakness Stick N' Move and it's "ACTs", for lack of better word, are especially vulnerable to the Stand 'Jet Set Run', a Stand that is capable of using several different kinds of pathogens to attack. The Neurax is especially good at against this "ACT" in particular. Stick N' Move's full potential was locked when it's Requiem form was stolen. Somewhat low durability, making it less suited for extended combat. Trivia